


Listen To Your Heart

by Standintherain96



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, mention of rape, poor mai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standintherain96/pseuds/Standintherain96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai does not know what she should do. But what she doesn't know is that she is part of something much bigger than she ever thought possible. MaixNaru. Chapters are short at first, but get longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

I do not own Ghost Hunt… This is a NaruxMai fanfic. The plot is confusing but it will become clear…Hopefully: P Please let me know if you have any ideas about my story I am open. Mai is going to be a surprise! I know my chapters are not long now but in the further you get the longer the chapters are! And just drop me a review because I love them!

 

I looked at the boy across from me as he rejected my confession. How could he be so cold, he thinks I could love his brother and not him? Why did he have to be such an idiot? He walked forward not looking back. I just stared at his back until he disappeared. What am I going to do now? I stood in that spot until darkness took over the sky and I heard my name being called from afar. I slowly walked towards the voices, my movements robotic like. Ayako was the first to ask if I was okay, looking for bruises and scratches. I opened my mouth to talk but no sound came out. The gang, made up of Ayako a Priestess, Monk a…Monk, John a priest, Yasu a researcher and Masako the medium, but were missing Lin the omioji and of course Oliver Davis the narcissist… eh Paranormal researcher. I followed them back to the cabin we had been staying in. I walked straight to the room I was sharing with Ayako and Masako. I shut the door quickly, grabbed a pillow and cried till I fell asleep.

 

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight flooded into my room. I quickly looked around and saw that Masako and Ayako were already up. From the looks of it they must have already packed. I groaned as I thought of what was to come next. I slowly got out of bed and threw my clothes into my suitcase, no organization needed. I guess it was time to head back to Shibuya, Naru… Oliver found his brothers body, which I was still having an uneasy feeling in my gut about; He had no need to stay. Oh how I wished he still had a reason! I could give him several. I love you; I love you and I LOVE YOU! In my frustration I had ripped everything out of my suitcase and it was now scattered across the room. Sigh. Another 30 minutes later I excited the room with my suitcase in tow. Once I walked into the room the chatter had been silenced. Everyone stared at me with a mixture of expressions on their faces, Concern, anger, confusion and mostly sadness.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked to break the silence. They seemed shocked that I was the first to talk.

"We were going to leave after you woke up, breakfast on the road." Monk said. "Well I have one more thing I have to do-." "They already left Mai." Masako said in a sorrowful voice. I stared at my hands, I had unconsciously been hoping I could change Oliver's mind. "Oh… well then let's go I would like to go home."I said tears streaming down my face. Monk came to give me a hug but I brushed past him and ran to the car. I slammed my bag into the trunk and climbed into the car. Everybody climbed into Monks SUV. He had to get a big car, taking three cars on cases was getting hard. I guess it won't be anymore. My life had gone from being solid lines to little dots not knowing where to draw a line so the dots connected. I leaned my head against the window and fell asleep.

 

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Life Goes On

I Do not own Ghost hunt or the songs in this story. 

The words in quotes is when Mai is thinking inside of the song. She is still singing. You don't have to read the song, you can just skip over it (I don't like reading songs in fanfics) if you want.

 

I stare at the ceiling. Sleep had eluded me last night. A week passed since Oliver left. I would need to get a new job. My last pay check from SPR would be gone soon. What do I even want to do? I still have to go to school. I was hoping to graduate this year. But I need to support myself. Well staying in bed will do nothing. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I put on black skinny jeans and pink tank top on and pink flip flops. I grabbed my purse and headed out of my apartment. I made sure to lock it. Both locks. I don't live in the nicest parts of Shibuya per say. I tightened my grip on my purse as I walked down the street my grip did not lessen until I walked into a Bar&Grill. I sat down at one of the tables and looked at the stage. Ding! I nearly leapt out of my seat when I saw they were hiring. I loved to sing! That's when it hit me. Plan, okay I am going to sing here for work hopefully get some good tips. I need to learn how to control my psychic powers so that takes books and a teacher. I need to graduate this year. Say goodbye to having a life. I need to brush up on my dancing skills. All this was going through my head as I walked toward the bar.

"Excuse me I saw that you were Hiring, and I was looking for a job. Is there a place where I can get an application?" I asked. The tall red head looked me over. "Hi, I am Hime, I own this and there is no application to this job, do you see that microphone?" She asked pointing to the stage. I nodded my head. "Good now go up there and sing a song, depends on how the customers like you, that's how you get the job. Today's a busy day so you better be good. I don't want to hear any booing." She said to me washing the mug in her hand. Yeah okay sure I can do that, no pressure or anything, I thought. I walked slowly to the microphone then looked back at Hime, she just gave a nod. I picked up the mic and spoke. "Hello, My name is Mai and I will be singing a song today. "Obviously I thought as an afterthought. I looked around me and saw a guitar ( A/N: I know convenient: P) I picked it up a brushed my fingers against it liking the way it felt. My stage fright gone I began. "This is a song I wrote called 'I Knew You Were Trouble' (Really by Taylor Swift, all rights go to her, I do not own the song)

"Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone

"I thought of Oliver and how he left."

When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh

"I thought of the all the times he called me and Idiot, I let the emotions run into the song."

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

"Him making an excuse that I love Eugene, and walking away. The memories flooded me but I used them to my advantage."

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

"How could I have thought he loved me? Tears streamed down my face but my voice did not waver."

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

"How could he not see I loved him? Did he really think I loved his brother? Or was it that he was afraid?"

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

As the song ended I looked up and the people in the bar were on their feet, cheering and clapping. I looked over to Hime and she looked like shocked, I mouthed 'did I get the job?' She just stared and nodded her head. Encore was being shouted across the bar. I once again looked a Hime and she nodded. "Okay well I guess I have time for one more song before the next performer." I rattled my brain thinking of a good song. Well sticking with my 'Naru you suck I love you" album… "This last song is called Mean" (AU: Also by Taylor Swift)

"You, with your words like knives,  
And swords and weapons that you use against me.

You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing.

"Every time Oliver called me stupid making second guess myself."

 

You, with your voice like nails on a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded.

Me helping with the case, but gets shot down if Masako says something different.

You, picking on the weaker man.

You can take me downnn,  
With just one single blow~

"Saying I am not a professional. I know I am not. Ugh concentrate on the song. Let your anger power your words."

But you don't know,  
What you don't know!

Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

"I will prove I am better, not weak, I will prove everything you thought about me wrong!"

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,  
And your wildfire lies, and your humiliation.

You, have pointed out my flaws again.  
As if I don't already see them.

"Yes! I know I am reckless, and clumsy, and not all that smart! Thanks for telling me!"

I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you.  
I just want to feel okay again.

"I help with one case but it isn't enough is it? Will it ever be?"

I bet you got pushed around~  
Somebody made you cold.  
But the cycle ends right now.  
Because you can't lead me down that road.

"You had a hard life Oliver I know! Your life has been hard and painful, but news flash you are not the only one! I won't be cold like you!"

And you don't know,  
What you don't know.

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday I'll be,  
Big enough so you can't hit me.

Ill prove you wrong.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now, in a bar,  
Talking over a football game.  
With that same big loud opinion,  
But nobody's listening.

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.  
Drunk and grumbling on about,  
How I can't sing.

But all you are is mean.

All you are is mean,  
And a liar,

"Lying about your identity "

And pathetic,

"Not even trusting anyone, not truly being our friend"

And alone in life.

"You left. Your family is here"

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean!

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
YEAH-EAH!  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
(Why you gotta be so mean)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

"But my heart still says I love you."

 

So how was it? I like the idea of Mai as a singer, not as a main thing, still ghost hunting! It just has to work its way up there. Let me know how it is, reviews are very helpful.


	3. The in between

Chapter 3  
Sorry this chapter is so short but it was more of a filler chapter.

I sadly do not own ghost hunt! Maybe that's a good thing...

I am tired! 2 weeks working at the bar & grill now formally known as 'Today is the day Bar&Grill.' I must say it is an amazing job. It makes me feel so happy! My studies have been going great, it looks like I am on track for graduating this year, which I am so grateful for. My dancing on the stage has gotten me bigger tips, guess I am not that rusty. One thing that is new on my lists of to dos, cause its not big enough already is maybe some self defense classes, make me stronger. Good thing that scum bag had no idea what he was doing, good kick to his goods and he was down for the count. But I do know that not all of them are going to be like that so I need help. The whole thing about controlling and working on my powers is at a standstill, Its harder to find a teacher than I thought. Another thing is I have been lets say a little more sensitive to my surroundings like I can see more than a normal person per say and smell more, just stuff like that. I need to get it under control. I know I know easy peasy well wrong not as easy and peasy as it sounds. I have it under control for now, but how long is questionable. I might have to call John or Monk or the gang, who I have been avoiding, except Masako, she thinks Oliver is a dick and I believe she has moved on, turns out we can be good friends. Maybe I will ask Masako to help. Hopefully she can. I am on my way home now, I will have to call her when I get there. I looked at my surroundings and noticed a shadowy figure. You know maybe I will call her now.

"Hey Masako its Mai." I said Masakos voice mail. I continued to talk and talk until I ran into my apartment and slammed the door locking it. (AU you thought something was going to happen :P). OMG I can't believe it. You know now that I think about it I don't think he was even looking at me. Huh well never can be too cautious I suppose. I am too worked up now to sleep. I think writing a song might work. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a song I had been working on for a while now, I just couldn't finish it. But I think I do know. Its called 'The Way I Loved You' (AU also by Taylor Swift I own nothing) Its about my relationship with Eugene and Oliver. How Gene is the nice, sweet and kind he is, and how Oliver is just frustrating and ugh. But that's the way I loved him. With the tips I am getting I am thinking I will be able to finally able to afford a teacher, hell they are expensive. I looked at the clock. 8:00 hmm I suppose I can start studying some English, If or when Oliver come back I am gonna scare him while talking in fluent English. Life seemed to be flowing smoothly, as I lay in my bed and closed my eyes, I thought of Oliver, for there is not a day that goes by without me thinking about him.

"Iv'e found her." The owner of the voice moved away from Mai's window and silently slipped into the shadows.

So what did you think?


	4. Screwed

I do not own ghost hunt! Obviously...

Naru "Thank God"

Mai" Naru that's not nice! Wait i'm supposed to be mad at you"

Me "You know Naru, maybe i'll just kill Mai in the next chapter..." *grins evily*

Mai "Yeah Naru! She will just kill me off in the next chapter...Wait WHAT!

Me"Don't worry Mai, I'm just kidding...Or am I"

As I lay in my bed, incapable to go to sleep, because I feel like I am being watched, I am not sure if it is true or not but I am sure the hell not getting up to go check. Hey, I've seen the horror movies, where the girl goes and see what the scary sound is in her closet, while the people watching are screaming for her to run away. Yeah even I am not that stupid. So I lay in bed thinking about life and puppies anything to get my mind off the warning bells going off in my head. As slowly as humanly possible I reach over to get my phone that is lying on my bed side table. I flip it open and type in Monks number. Come on, come on, I silently say "hello? That's nice, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave me a message and I'll get back to you." I wanted to scream I always fall for that, I start talking and then I hear the rest of the message. I call 3 more times before giving up. I called every single person in the old SPR gang. Nothing. Is this ignoring Mai day? Then the sound I have been dreading can be heard through the apartment. One of my windows has been broken. I stifle and cry; I grabbed my phone and ran into my closet. I hear the foot steps outside my closet, and then I hear them fade away. Then my phone rings. It's Monk. No! Worst possible time to call! The footsteps are coming toward the closet again. I flip the phone open. "Monk, please, please help me! Someone is in-" I was cut off when the closet door slammed open reviling a man with a mask on. "Mai, Mai are you there?" I could hear Monks voice threw the phone, I was frozen in fear. The man reached down and grabbed me by my hair, it all happened in slow motion or at least that's what it felt like to me. I got a glimpse of his body and noted that he was tall, probably about 6 ft. He had muscle up and down his body, and his hair reached his shoulder, it was black hair, His eyes were a starling color of blue. As blue as the ocean. "Nooooo, please leave!" I begged, but of course he ignored me. "What do you want? My money is in the drawer in my dresser take it all!" I screamed. He just chuckled at me. "Now, now, now little girl, what makes you think I want your money?" He asked. The only part of his face I could see was his eyes and they were hungry. I kicked him in the jewels and ran as fast as I possibly could, dropping my phone in the process, I was torn between getting it or running away. I chose to run, a choice that could prove to be fatal.

Like all the authors before me reviews make me happy! I was not going to update until I got another review but then I thought...You know maybe I should just update any way, cause I have an awesome Idea and I can't let it go to waste... But Please review it would mean a lot.


	5. And The World Slows Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly I am so sorry I have not updated for so long! Not just that but I have 19 chapters already written. But I looked back and they are soooo short, I am so sorry!! i don't want to change them now, as I said I have so many written already. But chapter 20 will be long I promise! Just stick with me, you won't regret it! Probably....

Naru: she is very focused and it scares me...  
Mai: after that last chapter... I have to agree with you  
Me: what was that?  
Naru and Mai: Nothing!

Running is my only thought as I ran down the street in my bunny night shirt and short shorts. My breathing came out in pants, the air was cold and it was pouring down rain. I was soaked and I was starting to slow down, but I could hear the footsteps behind me, he did not run after me he merely stayed behind me as if he was a cat that could pounce on the mouse any time but wanted to play with it first. I'm the mouse. His footsteps echoed down the street. Then before I knew it I ran directly into him. How he could be in front of me when 10 seconds ago he was behind me, but I didn't care. Fear coursed through my veins and it was all I could think of. Nothing but fear. I tried running the other direction, but he grabbed my arm with a bone crushing grip, which snapped the bone in my arm like it was a twig. I cried in pain. He then started dragging me towards an ally, the hungry look still in his eyes. As we entered the alley he stripped me of my clothing. It seemed like hours later that he finally stopped. He looked down at me. My eyes were closed tightly, tears no longer coming out of my eyes. I couldn't cry anymore, I was numb, my mind and spirit were broken. My eyes were glassy It was hard to focus on anything, I didn't want to anymore, I didn't want to feel anything anymore. The little hope that I had of being saved were was lost. Then I heard a voice that was my saving grace. "Mai!? Mai!? Where are you?" Monk yelled. "I'm right here!" I tried to yell but no sound came out, I looked up and saw the man's hand over my mouth, I bite it, drawing blood. "I'm here!" I yelled, I heard footsteps coming toward the ally. "You little Bitch. Know that I am Shin koi. You may be asking yourself 'why am I telling you this'. I want you to know the name of the man who kills you." I looked at the gun he pulled out of his pocket. Monk came down the alley just in time for him to see the Shin pull the trigger.

So what did you think? Do you like the cliffy? I do... So anyway review!

Mai "I...You...YOU KILLED ME!"

Me "Come now Mai what did I tell you before...If only Naru was nicer... Maybe you could come back..."

Mai *Runs to Naru* "Be nicer Dammit! I'm to young to die!"

Naru *Glares at me*

Me *Runs in corner* *Whispers to readers* "This is my last words, if I don't post you will know I died. The culprits are Naru and Mai" "Run for your life!

Mai:get back here, face me like a man you coward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes I am posting this from an iPad and it's difficult... Any way I always enjoy people telling me if they like the story and plot or not so much, where I can improve or what I'm doing right. I will try to update more frequently as I said I have a lot of chapters written already...


	6. This Is Not Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short again. The next chapter will be longer...

I do not own Ghost Hunt...But I can dream

Naru: Again thank God.

Me: You know what I'm not liking your attitude...

Mai: Bring me back!

Me:...

Mai: What the hell does that mean?! Don't ignore me dammit!

Me: *Starts to whistle*

Mai: I...You...Can...Naru...Save...Aghhh!

Naru: I think you broke Mai

Me:... Oops

 

 

Monks POV

The sound of the gunshot reverberated across the alley, making my ears ring. Before I could react the man ran away. I ran up to Mai, only to see a bullet wound in her head. But a shimmer of hope went through my body as I noticed that she was breathing. I called 911, they arrived at the scene 5 minutes later. They took Mai right out of my arms and put her on a gurney, and drove away. 

"Sir, are you her father?" A cop asked. 

"No, just a friend." I said in a whisper. 

"I'm going to have to take you down to the station and ask you a few questions." The police officer said. I just nodded my head, my body and mind numb from what I had just witnessed. The whole ride down to the station, wondering how I will tell the SPR gang. The cop's phone rang.

"Yes? There must be something you can do…"There was a long pause. 

"Yes I will let him know." He said.

"Um… sir I never did get your name. My name is Shiro Namakichi." Shiro said. 

"You can just call me monk. Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"That was the hospital. I'm sorry Monk but your friend did not make it. " Shiro said. 

"What….what do you mean?" I asked not wanting to believe what I have just heard.

"Mai Taniyama, was pronounced dead 12:14 a.m. I am sorry."

 

 

Mai:...WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT CHAPTER?!

Me: You know to be honest I don't know, I was thinking of putting it in the last chapter but though nahhh...

Mai: What are you going to do now! Im...IM...I..I DIED! Your story will crash a burn and die hehe

Me: Um...Mai what are you doing...*looks at Mai who is writing in a note book in the corner*

Mai: Plus you killed your favorite character!

Monk: What? No i'm her favorite

Ayako: Whoa Whoa whoa...It's obvious I'm the favorite

Me:*tries to ignore bickering* If you don't quiet down I might just kill you all! 

Everyone :o

Lin: Plus I am her favorite...

More bickering

Me: Okay please review, it makes me happy, maybe I will update sooner, don't you want to know what happens ;)


	7. How Can I Say This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ghost hunt... 
> 
> Me: Naru if you say thank god one more time...
> 
> Naru: tha... I wasn't going to say anything
> 
> Me: Sure sure, whatever...
> 
> Naru: Oh and It is very possible to survive a gunshot wound to the head but not witho-
> 
> Me: *Covers Narus mouth* Shhhhh. Anyway... on with the story.

**Mai POV**

Black was all that I could see. I tried to rub my eyes and open them but even with that I couldn't see my hand that I was waving in front of my face. I sighed, knowing that I had no control over what was happening to me. Am I Alive or dead? I feel like I should be dead. I tried to remember what had previously happened. Scenes flashed in front of my eyes. The emotions ran through me ten fold. I watched as I ran through the street tears streaking down my face. I turned away because I knew what would happen next. Then I watched as Monk came into the ally way just to see a bullet go through my head. Then the picture got fuzzy like bad reception on a TV. Then everything went black again. I wasn't sure what one I preferred. The scenes were disturbing but with the darkness I was void of any senses. Even my seemingly magical 6th sense has as abandoned me. I just laid there for what seemed like an eternity until finally I saw a spark of light.

**Monk POV**

This can't be happening! Our wonderful happy Mai...how can she be dead? It was like someone came and yanked the world right out from underneath my feet. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to the rest of the SPR gang. Yeah 'Hey so Mai died...' How could I tell anyone that? But I suppose they deserve to know. So I did just that I called every single one of the SPR gang but still couldn't tell them so I told them to meet me at the SPR building. I stood by the kitchenette an stared at the tea pot, that was never going to be filled with Mai's tea again. Ding. I heard the door open and I walked out into the main area, trying to keep a cool face. Masako was the last one in. I told them to all take a seat.

"Why did you call us all hear so early in the morning, if you can't tell its 3:00 A.M" Ayako said, yawning in the process. I just stared at her trying to force the words out of my mouth. Then I started to bawl. I sat down on the floor like a child and let the emotions rack through my body.

"Hey, Monk, I didn't...I wasn't trying to be mean I was just joking.." Ayako said her tone regretful. Then every took notice to the fact that we had one less member with us.

"Monk, where is Mai?" Masako asked. I just kept crying, until I got a hold of my self.

"Mai is not coming" I said. They stared at me not understanding what I was saying.

"Is she sick? Is she hurt? We should go see her!" Yasu said his tone escalating.

"No, Yasu, Mai is not coming ever. Or Beloved Mai died this morning." I said in a whisper. The room broke out into shouts and crying.

**Naru POV**

I sat in my office, looking over case files, not finding one that looked interesting enough to investigate. Japan always did have better cases. I thought, no, It's better to be here, where I belong. I was about to stand up, when a sharp pain filed my chest. It was enough to make me black out from the pain. I opened my eyes to come face to face with my brother Gene.

"You-You were supposed to move on!" I shouted at Gene. He just stared at me. I was not sure why he did not scream back or even look away.

"I don't think you understand what I am needed to do, even after being ali-dead." He said but the last part I did not catch.

"Then explain to me why you are here?" I said my face the familiar mask I have always worn.

"It's not my place to say, but brother, you need to get back to Japan." He looked down at the floor.

"Why? Japan holds no meaning to me, there is nothing there for me." I said not able to look at him anymore.

"Just...Just do it, and do it now or it might all be over, nothing will be able to stop what is already in motion." He said but he started to disappear, and slowly I opened my eyes to find I was back in my room. I looked around and ran to my computer buying a two plane tickets to Japan, because I had a feeling that my beloved troublesome, tea making assistant was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how was that? I thought I would throw in a little romance in there, not much but enough? What do you think is going to happen?
> 
> Me: *Laughs evilly* I know what happens..
> 
> Naru: That's a lie... You are just making this up as you go.
> 
> Me: SO not true! I totally know whats..going to...happen...next. FINE I don't, but I have a idea, sort of, I think... Leave me alone! 
> 
> Naru: This is why I should write this story. It would be perfectly organized...
> 
> Mai: Yeah totally organized and boring... Now back on track I AM STILL DEAD! WTF!
> 
> Me: *Starts to run away from Mai who has a knife* Ahhhh as I run please review! It may just save my life!
> 
> Mai: Victory is mine!


End file.
